darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Willow tree
These trees are found near water. A droopy tree. Farming: A fully grown Willow tree. }} Willow trees require level 30 Woodcutting to chop down. They usually give more than one set of willow logs before being cut down. Willow trees are found near almost any body of water on RuneScape. They are commonly found by rivers, lakes, and oceans. Willow trees have the highest chance of giving a bird's nest, which can be crushed to make a crushed nest, worth coins. Although not a reliable method of money, this can gain you some extra cash. The nests may also contain a seeds, the most profitable a rare Magic Seed, worth coins. Willow trees, along with most other commonly found trees, have been graphically updated. Since 17 August 2011 the graphical update was applied to trees in Lumbridge, Falador and Varrock. Tree locations Free-to-play areas * Draynor Village, south of the marketplace, 5 trees (near bank) * Port Sarim, beside the bar, 4 trees (near deposit box) * Port Sarim, south of the jail and east of the church, 14 to 16 trees * Rimmington, south of the village, 6 trees * Lumbridge, north of the Doomsayer and south of Roddeck's house, 1 tree * Lumbridge, north of the eastern chicken farm and southwest of the hops patch, 3 trees * Varrock, east of Champions' Guild, 2 trees * Varrock, south, near the sheep farm, 2 trees * Edgeville, to the east of the bank, beside River Lum. * Crafting Guild, to the north of the entrance, 8 trees * Daemonheim Peninsula resource dungeon, 6 trees (30 Dungeoneering required). * Falador, to the west, near the Dark wizards' tower, 6 trees (near bank chest) * Taverley, (19-21 trees) to the west of the lake south of town (also accessible from Falador via the shortcut in the west wall.) Member areas *Seers' Village, north-west of bank, 6 trees *West of Seers' Village, north of the coal mine and the coal trucks, 12 trees *West of Seers' Village, north-east of the coal mine and the coal trucks, 7 trees *Catherby, south-east of the beehives, 5 trees by shore *Castle Wars, by the bridge north of the entrance, 2 trees *Witchaven, north of the village *Barbarian Outpost, beside the entrance to Barbarian Assault. There is a close bank chest and is almost never crowded, making it an ideal training spot. *Ardougne, north of the town near the moss giants *Ardougne, south of the south bank, 4 trees *Feldip Hills, near the ogre Rantz *East of Fishing Guild, 8 trees *North of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, no bank but very quiet. *Just outside the Legends' Guild. *West of the Tree Gnome Village, in the peninsula, 6 trees Farming A willow tree can be grown from a willow seed using the Farming skill in any of the tree patches located around RuneScape. It will take 4 hours and 40 minutes to be fully grown. To do so requires level 30 Farming, a trowel and a willow tree sapling. When planted it earns the player 25 experience points, as well as another 1,456.3 experience points for checking the fully grown tree's health. To guarantee the growth, a payment of one basket of apples is required. Once fully grown, use secateurs on the tree to cut willow branches. Willow branches will only start growing on a tree after the tree's health is checked. The tree may be cut down as usual granting Woodcutting experience points. Once cut down, using a spade on the stump will give the player willow roots and make the tree patch available for planting a new tree Trivia *A farmed willow tree would look larger, and "rounder" than regular willow trees before the graphic update. This may have been due to the fact that the developers did not wish to take the time to create a special growth sequence for the willow tree and simply added a different texture to the sequence used by the Maple and Oak trees for example. *During Enlightened Journey, if a player attempts to cut branches from regular willow trees, the game claims that the "branches are too gnarled to cut". *On the second to last stage of growing a willow tree, you can see through the top of it (highest elevated camera angle). *Before the update, there were 3 types of willow trees: One tree had 3 tufts of leaves, another had 4 tufts of leaves, and a player-grown willow looked similar to an evergreen tree. *On several occasions, it has been noted that a planted willow tree can yield up to 32 branches in the Falador tree patch. This was also observed in Varrock and Lumbridge, so probably it can occur at any tree patch. When it occurs you continue cutting branches until your inventory is full, and when you return you get 4 more branches. Whether it is a glitch or not is unknown yet. *The trees can be a good investment for medium to low level players if they cut branches, but not the tree and just keep getting branches every time they grow back. (Prices for the willow branches are constantly changing so it may not always work.) *There used to be 6 rarely cut willow trees northwest of Lumbridge, but they were removed due to the Battle of Lumbridge. es:Willow tree fi:Willow tree nl:Willow tree Category:Woodcutting Category:Interactive scenery Category:Farming